


The tale of Bi-curious and The Virgin

by GayDownworlder



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDownworlder/pseuds/GayDownworlder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story deals with how Audrey and Noah got to know each other (well, my version of it at least).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of Bi-curious and The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that english isn't my first language; so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made. I hope you enjoy this story nevertheless.

Noah strolled through the school’s hallways, engrossed in his new book ‘Serial Killers: The Method and Madness of Monsters ‘, when suddenly loud voices distracted him from his reading. A few feet in front of him, his history teacher was talking to one of his classmates, Audrey Jensen. If you could call it talking, that is; her raised voice was more than a bit resentful and her posture was nothing short of aggressive.  
Noah regarded her short dark hair and biker/punk-styled clothes with a raised brow. He had basic knowledge about all of his classmates and Audrey Jensen was one of the few he usually liked to avoid.  
She was an abrasive loner who spent more time in detention than any other person he knew and usually wore a facial expression that basically screamed: “Fuck off”.  
  
Noah tuned his mind back to the argument happening just in time to hear the teacher say in a stern voice: “One week, and that’s final. I don’t want to hear your made-up stories, now get back to class.” Audrey looked like she wanted to rip the man’s throat out but nevertheless she walked away, visibly fuming.  
When she passed Noah, she snarled: “What are you looking at, huh?!” Taken aback, he rambled: “Looking? Me? What an absurd assumption, I was just- “, before he could finish though, she had already rushed down the corridor.  
  
The next time Noah had an involuntary encounter with Audrey Jensen, he was just eating lunch on the school’s rooftop (it was not technically illegal to do so). The door leading to the staircase sprang open when he was about half way through his sandwich and Audrey stormed outside, looking absolutely furious. He was basically hidden behind the door so she didn’t see him and went to the edge of the roof so briskly that Noah was worried she might want to jump.  
“That stupid fucking bitch! How dare she?! I’m gonna- “, in midst of her rant she turned around and caught sight of Noah who had been about to sneak out. Well, too late for that.  
For a long second they just stood, looking at each other, before Audrey rushed forward into Noah’s personal space who was just able to hold back a flinch- even with red-rimmed eyes (had she been crying?) and being easily eight inches smaller than him she managed to still be intimidating.  
Her voice was low and she poked a finger at his chest. “If you tell anyone, I’m gonna make your life a living hell, got it?!” He held his hands up in surrender. “Don’t worry, I would never- I mean, I’m not really sure what I’m not telling but I definitely won’t, so- “.  
Audrey huffed and Noah would bet his entire gaming collection that he saw how her lips pulled into an amused half-smile before she backed away and descended the staircase.  
He looked after her in wonder, not knowing exactly what to think of her.  
  
A few days later the incident happened. Noah was only minding his own business, putting a few books into his locker when one of them was suddenly ripped out of his hands. “’The A to Z Encyclopedia of Serial Killers’? God, Foster, you’re such a freak…”  
Great, Jonathan Clarke, a muscled jock with a brain the size of a walnut had decided to grace him with his presence. Noah was torn between standing his ground and backing away; he didn’t want to meet that guy’s fist again but he really wanted that book back. Screw it.  
“You do know that guys like you are usually one of the first victims in any horror flick, right? And they always scream the loudest for help.” Clarke’s face scrunched up in impending anger. “Careful what you say, Foster.”  
Noah tensed. He just had to catch the asshole off guard, grab the book and run. That couldn’t be too hard, right? He hadn’t even finished that thought when suddenly the fire alarm blared throughout the halls.  
Using that second of irritated confusion displayed by his opponent he executed his plan; in one quick motion he snatched his book and dashed down the corridor but unfortunately, Clarke had seemingly decided that being burned alive would be worth it, if he got to Noah first. Shit.  
  
Looking back Noah saw the distance between them declining way too quickly and he attempted to speed up but was already pretty much out of breath. He tried focusing on a point up front to ignore the stinging in his sides, when a surprised shout made him turn around again; just in time to see Clarke falling onto his ass and Audrey Jensen jumping up from the ground from where she had apparently swept the jock off his feet.  
Then the rather petite girl (how exactly did she manage to trip that muscled mountain anyways?!) rushed towards him, shouting: “What are you looking at, get going!”, and Noah recovered from his frozen state, not having realized he had stopped. Together they ran through the halls, Audrey gasping: “I was sure the alarm would be enough”, between breaths which made Noah huff a surprised laugh and they went outside to the little forest-area behind the school.  
Once there they collapsed onto the ground and caught their breath- then Audrey started laughing: “Did you see his face, holy shit!”, and Noah couldn’t help but join in.  
When they had calmed down Noah looked at Audrey in amazement. How could he have been so wrong?  
She caught him staring and tugged at the strap of her bag sheepishly. “What?” “I just- why did you help me? Not that I don’t appreciate it, I do, but I gotta say, you surprised me.” Audrey shrugged dismissively and then grinned again: “So, you’re into serial killers?”  
  
They became fast friends over the next few weeks and sometimes Noah couldn’t help but secretly thank Jonathan Clarke for bullying him that day. Getting to know Audrey and becoming friends with her was one of the most fortunate events of Noah’s life. She was fierce in both her hate and love, which made her a terrifying enemy and an amazing ally.  
When the two of them had started hanging out, the assholes at school mostly left Noah alone because they knew that Audrey would come after them if they did something (sometimes she reminded him of a protective pit-bull but he’d never tell her that).  
  
If Audrey got a bit too fired up, Noah would be the one holding her back or calming her down which resulted in a steady decline of detentions for her.  
Noah also took great pride in the fact that, while Audrey seemed like a stone-cold badass in front of just about everyone, she let her guard down around him. She actually smiled and laughed a lot and was, under her hundred layers of sarcasm, quite the affectionate person.  
When they hugged (whatever the reason), Audrey tended to rush into his arms and bump her cheek against Noah’s chest or shoulder not unlike a kitten and she often laid half on top of him when they sat next to each other.  
  
Noah used to dislike the term 'soul mate' but with Audrey, he might just have found his.


End file.
